Beatrice Horseman
'''Beatrice Elizabeth Horseman' (née Sugarman) is BoJack's neglectful and verbally abusive mother and the heiress to the Sugarman sugar cube company. She is a recurring character (mostly through flashbacks) throughout seasons one and two, and she is a supporting character in Season 4 of ''BoJack Horseman''. Design Beatrice is a thoroughbred female horse, who was described to be beautiful in her youth. She has a curled blonde mane, tan colored fur, and a white diamond shaped mark in between her eyes. She also has a gap in her two front teeth. In flashbacks to BoJack's childhood, she wears a yellow apron with pink pockets, a purple, long-sleeved sweater with a mint green collar, a mint green skirt, and dark brown heels. She had bags under her eyes and wore purple eyeliner and light red lipstick. In Brand New Couch, Beatrice is seen for the first time in the present day. She looks much older, having more wrinkles and an overall more elderly appearance. Her hair is now light grey, and she seems to have developed cataracts, as her eyes are now an opaque blue color. She is also now wearing pink and magenta eyeliner and lipstick, respectively, with her having a bit of lipstick on her two front teeth. She is wearing a lavender coat over a mint green top, some sort of purple wrapping around her head, 2 beaded necklaces, and white wrist gloves. Her coat has a red, blue, and yellow flower pin. In "Thoughts and Prayers" and the rest of her present appearances in Season 4, Beatrice, who now has dementia, is now wheelchair bound. She has the same physical features as her previous appearance, although now some of the curls have come out of the bottom half of her hair. She still has the purple head wrapping, and now wears a purple sweater, which is only buttoned at the top, over a dress with a teal top and a long light purple skirt over black leggings and pink and white shoes. In Brand New Couch and Time's Arrow, when Beatrice is shown in flashbacks to the 80s and 90s, she appears a bit older, having wrinkles around her mouth and dark circles under her eyes. She is wearing a dark purple sweater with a pink trim, a dark purple skirt with pink trim, dark grey leggings, dark purple and yellow heels, and a pink pillbox hat with small green and pink flowers and feathers on one section. As a young adult in "Time's Arrow", Beatrice wears a knee length light blue dress with white dots and a pencil skirt, a small pale blue sweater, a white belt, navy blue heels, and a pearl necklace. She wears light blue eyeliner and light pink lipstick, and her eyes are an oval shape instead of completely round and they are a bit larger. As a child she wore a blue and and white gingham dress in the summer that had a pink ruffle collar and big pink pockets in the front, along with white socks, pink Mary Janes, and a pink hair ribbon tied in a bow. Her school uniform was a dark green button down cardigan with white buttons, a white collared dress shirt, a plaid red skirt, brown loafers, and white socks and the same pink ribbon in her maine. Background Beatrice was born sometime in the mid or late 1930s to Joseph and Honey Sugarman. Her family founded Sugarman Sugarcube Company and were very wealthy. She had an older brother, Crackerjack, who was shot and killed while fighting in World War II. On July 4, 1945, Beatrice and her mother were vacationing at their summer home in Harper's Landing, Michigan (a yearly family tradition) and went to an Independence Day celebration nearby. Honey had been mentally unstable since the death of her son, and ended up getting drunk, kissing one of Crackerjack's war friends, and asking Beatrice to recklessly drive them both home (saying "I want to feel alive again! I'd do anything to feel alive!"), which results in them getting in a car crash and leaves them bloody and broken. Joseph was enraged that Honey put Beatrice in jeopardy, and Honey pleads for help for her hysteria. Honey was lobotomized to Beatrice's horror, after which Honey tells Beatrice "Love does things to a person, terrible things. Beatrice, promise me you'll never love anyone as much as I loved Crackerjack." Not long after, Beatrice caught scarlet fever and her father ordered the help to burn all her infected belongings - including Beatrice's prized possession, a baby doll. When she starts crying, her father says she shouldn't let her woman's emotions get the better of her or she'll end up like her mother. At school, she was picked on by Clamilia Bloodsworth, calling her "fat", with her father even somewhat agreeing, since after she got scarlet fever he said her throats was very swollen, which could help her loose some weight. She went to Barnard College and got a Bachelors Degree, although her father only sent her there to find a husband. Beatrice's debutante ball was held June 14-15, 1963, when she was in her early 20s. She was expected to marry Corbin Creamerman, also an heir to a wealthy agricultural family (his father Mort Creamerman owned Creamerman's Creamy Cream-Based Commodities). However, it was there that she first met Butterscotch Horseman, a rebellious young horse and aspiring author whom admired the beatniks, and she ditched her own party to have sex with Butterscotch. Her father forced her to agree to a date with Corbin two weeks later, and they did develop a deep sympathy for each other before Beatrice ruined the date by vomiting on him. She later went to Butterscotch to tell him she was pregnant with his child - he initially urged her to get an abortion, but she insisted on keeping the baby (her first thought was of her burnt baby doll) and they agreed to move to San Francisco together and get married. At first, they were a happy couple, but, as of 1970, Butterscotch was working at a fish cannery (he refused multiple offers of a cushy desk job from Beatrice's father) and still hadn't finished his novel, he even turned against the beatniks he once admired. He resented Beatrice's family wealth, his inability to provide for her, and the fact she wanted to keep the baby (telling her "You wanted that baby. Never forget that"). Beatrice resented Butterscotch for not accepting her father's job offer, making little money at the job he had, and the way he treated her. This caused their marriage to become highly dysfunctional. The two gradually began to despise each other more and more, which affected how they treated BoJack. They also became alcoholics and heavy smokers. When BoJack was 6, Butterscotch finally agreed to work for Beatrice's father, and they became wealthier. Beatrice, along with her husband, first appear in "BoJack Hates the Troops". She makes her husband an omelette and implies that he is having an affair with his secretary. Butterscotch himself implies that the only reason he married Beatrice was because she got pregnant and wouldn't get an abortion. After this exchange, young BoJack asks if he can have an omelet too, to which Beatrice replies "You're the birthday boy". In "Downer Ending", Diane (in her book) says BoJack always felt like he had to impress her with material items, and she believes this need may have came from two suspect: his parents. She describes Beatrice as the heiress to the Sugarman Sugar Cube fortune and being used to certain comforts, and Butterscotch as BoJack's working class father who struggled, and often failed, to provide those comforts. Later, in BoJack's drug hallucination, a flashback to him as a child shows him crying under the kitchen table because his mother is forcing him to sing the "lollipop song" in front of her supper club. She says he has to do it for her to love him, and nobody gives a damn about how he feels. In a flashback at the beginning of Brand New Couch, Beatrice gets into a fight with her husband, claiming that he was out with other women, which causes him to leave. While this argument happens, young BoJack is trying to listen to an interview with Secretariat, because he sent him a letter asking him what to do when you feel sad. However, his parents yelling prevent BoJack from hearing Secretariat's answer to his letter. Beatrice comes into the living room and tells BoJack to not sit so close to the TV, because it'll make him cruel. She tells BoJack that she was beautiful before she got pregnant, he ruined her, and that he better become successful to make up for the damage he's caused. BoJack timidly replies to these statements as "I know" and "I will". After this, she says "enough of me being an amazing mother", and that she's going to hide Butterscotch's heart medication. In "The Shot", young BoJack takes a cigarette from Beatrice's purse and tries to smoke it, due to seeing Secretariat do it. She catches him and forces him to finish it, saying she won't be the mother of a quitter. BoJack starts crying as he tries to smoke it, and she tells him he doesn't deserve to cry. When BoJack asks if she's punishing him for smoking or for stealing she says "I'm punishing you for being alive" (a bleak reference to her mother's 4th of July breakdown). BoJack left home to be a comedian in Los Angeles, eventually making it big as the star of ''Horsin' Around'' starting in 1987. He invited her to a live taping in 1988 and they ate at a restaurant afterwards (shown during a flashback in "Brand New Couch") - despite all of BoJack's success, she was extremely critical and condescending towards him, Horsin' Around and Los Angeles culture in general, saying the town was full of AIDS and how she was offended by a man in the theatre wearing a t-shirt saying "Just do it". She said his show "certainly wasn't Ibsen", that he was a clown, and that she hopes he dies before she does do he'll never have to know what it's like to lose a mother. BoJack responds to these criticisms by repeatedly requesting alcohol from the waiters, eventually shouting "Can we please get some alcohol into my mouth!?". A scene in Time's Arrow shows Beatrice visiting BoJack in 1999 (3 years after Horsin' Around has ended) to give him a painting she got from her father, who passed away a while ago. BoJack questions why she and Butterscotch won't get a divorce, Beatrice says that's the "Hollywood way" and that no one will want her now because of what he (BoJack) did to her body. She then goes on to criticize him, saying all he does is take and that it depresses her that she had to make all these sacrifices just so he could do "silly stories" on a TV Show. Similar to the restaurant scene in Brand New Couch, BoJack defends himself and uses sarcasm with his comebacks. However, he is still somewhat nice to her, pouring her a glass of wine. In December 1999, Butterscotch had an affair with their housekeeper Henrietta Platchkey, and he got her pregnant with a baby girl horse (Hollyhock). Beatrice fired Henrietta, but agreed to pay her nursing school tuition if she gave the baby up for adoption. She also sharply tore down Henrietta's idyllic illusions of Butterscotch, saying "Don't let that man poison your life the way he did mine." Beatrice was present for Hollyhock's birth, but didn't let Henrietta hold Hollyhock before taking Hollyhock away, saying she shouldn't grow attached. Beatrice again thought back to her baby doll being burned, especially when her father told her "Your sickness has infected everything. It all must be destroyed for your own good." BoJack knew nothing of his half-sister until Hollyhock contacted him in 2017, thinking BoJack was her biological father instead. Sometime after 2007 (or after The BoJack Horseman Show premiered), Butterscotch passed away. BoJack and Beatrice ride in a limo together on the way to his funeral. She says they were playing his dumb show in his hospital room, it was the episode where The Horse walked in on his daughter in the shower, she says he always knew how to play the fool. BoJack angrily asks if they have to have this conversation , and he then sadly says there was so much more he wanted to say to his father. Beatrice says he can forget it now. In "Brand New Couch", in the present, she calls BoJack (who was currently filming the Secretariat movie) on his cell phone while he is in his trailer, listening to his inspiration tape. He inhales, and asks her what she wants. She says "Look who finally decided to pick up the phone", due to the fact she tried to call him twice before in the episode but he ignored both of them, and also implying that BoJack rarely speaks to her anymore. She tells him that she read his autobiography, especially the parts about her and what she has said to him in the past, and that he must think of her as a real monster. She says that she knows he wants to be happy, but he won't be, and she "apologizes", saying that he was born "broken", and nothing he tries to fill his life with will ever make him whole. Two years after this, BoJack takes Hollyhock to meet Beatrice, who is now living at Walnut Springs, a nursing home in Santa Barbara. She is now in a wheelchair, does not recognize BoJack and keeps calling him "Henrietta". BoJack learns she has dementia. BoJack at first believes she is being passive-aggressive towards him by faking dementia but then later he realizes her memory has, in fact, deteriorated with time. He takes her home after she causes a havoc in the nursing home and is kicked out. Tina Bear then becomes her caretaker. BoJack then has Tina, Beatrice, and Hollyhock living in his home. He later finds out Beatrice has been putting weight loss pills in Hollyhock's coffee which stemmed from Beatrice's father's obsession about her weight in her youth (unbeknownst to BoJack) and in a rage drives her to the worst possible nursing facility he can find claiming he is going to take her somewhere "she can't hurt anyone anymore). There, she finally recognizes her son again and BoJack narrates to her a summer from his childhood. Personality Beatrice is passive aggressive, neglectful and verbally abusive. She blames BoJack for " ruining her" and claims that she was beautiful before she got pregnant. She is apparently oblivinous to how cruel and abusive she is to Bojack, as she refers to herself as an "amazing mother", right after telling young Bojack he ruined her and that she was beautiful before she got pregnant. In her youth, she was quite intelligent, earning a Bachelors degree at Barnard, and caring about poor people and welfare. Season 4 shows her with an early onslaught of dementia as she does not recognize her son BoJack and for some bizarre reason thinks he is the Horseman Household's former maid Henrietta Platchkey. She is also somewhat kinder, especially to Hollyhock. Appearances * BoJack Hates the Troops * Downer Ending * Brand New Couch * The Shot * The Old Sugarman Place * Thoughts and Prayers * Stupid Piece of Sh*t * The Judge * Lovin that cali lifestyle!! * Time's Arrow Memorable Quotes * "Here's your omelette. I'm sorry it's not as good as the omelets your secretary makes, but then you're not married to your secretary, are you?" * "Don't sit so close to the TV, it'll make you cruel." * "You know, I was beautiful, before I got pregnant." * "You ruined me, BoJack." *''"It takes a real narcissist to think anyone wants to buy a book about them. You know how I feel about Anne Frank.'' * "You're BoJack Horseman. There is no cure for that." * "I'm punishing you for being alive." Trivia * If she was 80 in "Brand New Couch", which aired in 2015, she would have been born in 1935. * In "Fish Out Of Water" BoJack says she tried to drown him in a bathtub when he was 22. * BoJack has had to give blood to her in the past, as revealed in "Brand New Couch" when he says "Do you need more blood?" when they are talking on the phone. * Season 4 shows the onset of dementia. * It is unknown exactly why she and Butterscotch kept Hollyhock a secret from BoJack. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Minor characters